Halloween Especial
by Ywoolly
Summary: Afinal, um Halloween não é apenas uma data para se comemorar com festas, mas também de outras formas... Uma fic especial para o Halloween, com um casal ainda novo no nosso meio: Scorpius/Rose.


**Halloween Especial**

Ela não gostava muito de festas. Mas estava se arrumando. Em poucos minutos começaria a festa anual de Halloween de Hogwarts. A escola estava sendo decorada há três dias. O teto do Salão Principal, esta noite estaria enfeitiçado para parecer uma noite de lua cheia bastante sombria, embora do lado de fora do castelo a lua fosse minguante.

Estava trajando um vestido imaculadamente branco. Não sabia ao certo qual o significado dele como fantasia, mas era lindo. Parecia uma noiva ou uma princesa. Poderia ser até uma fada! Estava lindo nela. Os cabelos ruivos que outrora eram cacheados estavam lisos e presos numa trança frouxa e a pouca maquiagem ajudava a realçar sua beleza gritante. Uma pequena coroa de flores artificiais a fazia rainha.

Rose não era vaidosa. Passava longe de ser, mas ele estaria lá. Então ela teria que estar belíssima para que fosse notada. Mesmo que fosse acompanhada pelo primo.

*~*~*~*

Ele estava em frente ao espelho havia minutos. Os cabelos genuinamente loiros estavam caídos por cima dos olhos. Usava um traje completamente preto, que ia em contraste com sua pele branca. O cinza dos olhos brilhava. Ajeitava, agora, a gravata, deixando-a de forma desleixada.

Não tinha par para a festa. Não queria ter. A única pretendente ao cargo ia com seu "inimigo", o famoso filho do auror Harry Potter, Albus Potter. Patético, essa era a palavra que, em sua opinião, melhor definia o seu rival.

Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e saiu do dormitório.

O Salão estava maravilhosamente decorado! Abóboras por toda parte, morcegos de verdade entregavam bilhetes para as pessoas, inúmeras velas tremeluzentes iluminavam o ambiente dando um aspecto sombrio. Os fantasmas pareciam mais assustadores do que nunca. Corujas piavam em algum canto e onde era a mesa dos professores fora improvisado um pequeno palco para alguma banda se apresentar. Havia boatos que a antiga As Esquisitonas se fariam presente, mas a atração principal ficaria para a famosa e mais jovem banda Garotas de Salém.

Rose entrou no salão acompanhada pelo primo, ele só a estava fazendo companhia pelo fato de serem primos. Albus conversava vivamente com ela, mas Rose corria os olhos à procura de um loiro que a interessava desde o primeiro dia em que o vira, na plataforma 9 ¾ há cinco anos.

Scorpius chegou no salão e foi para um canto em que praticamente ninguém o veria. Pegou um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e ficou bebericando a cerveja até que a viu entrar, acompanhada pelo Albus "Pottético". Seus olhos encontraram os da ruiva.

Como ela estava maravilhosa! Examinou-a de cima a baixo e mesmo que quisesse não era possível encontrar defeito. Rose parou, nem percebeu que o primo continuara a andar. Ficou a olhar para o loiro escondido nas trevas que só ela conseguia ver. Ele estava perfeito! Todo de preto, totalmente em contraste com o branco de sua roupa.

Realmente eram o oposto um do outro. Ela era luz e ele as trevas. Involuntariamente ela sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso que pareceu iluminar as trevas dele e ascendê-la à divindade. Foi impossível controlar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

-Rose – Albus chamou a prima. – Rose!

Rose continuava olhando para Scorpius quando ouviu o primo chamando-lhe. Desviou, a muito custo o olhar e se virou para o primo.

-Diga Albus.

-Quer dançar?

-Não, obrigada. Acho que vou beber alguma coisa. Não gosto de festa, como bem sabe.

Ela terminou de falar e se virou para continuar o contato visual com o loiro, mas ele já havia saído do lugar onde estava. Procurou-o por todo o salão, mas como este tinha vários cantos escuros era muito fácil sair sem ser percebido.

Estava tão entretida procurando por ele, que quando um dos morcegos veio lhe entregar um bilhete, ela se assustou. Tirou o bilhete da pata do morcego e abriu com cuidado. Era pequeno demais.

Uma letra masculina desenhava o papel numa só linha.

_Na terceira badalada das onze você me encontrará._

Seu coração deu uma volta completa ao ler aquilo. Consultou o relógio posto na entrada do salão e faltavam dez minutos para as onze.

Olhou à sua volta e já não encontrou o primo. Seria certo? Ela não trouxera a varinha, e se fosse uma armadilha? Tanto que sua mãe lhe avisara para andar sempre com a varinha por perto. Tanto que seu pai lhe dissera para não confiar no "pequeno Malfoy".

"_-... Mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rose."_

Ma, então, por que seu coração berrava para que ela fosse ao encontro marcado tão às pressas?

Olhou em volta mais uma vez e não viu sinal de Albus. Respirou fundo, segurou o vestido para que pudesse andar mais rapidamente e saiu apressada do Salão. Faltava tão pouco para as onze.

Ela não se lembrava de ter subido as escadas tão depressa em toda a sua vida em Hogwarts. Ela amaldiçoou os fundadores da escola por terem criado escadas tão lerdas! Ela amaldiçoou o relógio que não parava de correr. Ela amaldiçoava a si mesma por estar se prestando a tal papel. Mas enfim chegou ao terceiro andar. Ofegante, parou para regular a respiração.

Começou a caminhar pelo corredor que estava um breu, apenas iluminado por fracos raios lunares. Caminhou com receio, um pé depois do outro, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, mas tudo estava contra si.

Scorpius estava no final do corredor. Há muito tempo observava aquela ruiva e sabia que ela não resistiria a um convite daqueles. Seu pai havia lhe dito como a mãe dela era curiosa e metida a esperta. Rose puxara a mãe em tudo, menos nos cabelos, e era confiando nisso que ele sabia que ela iria ao seu encontro.

Ouviu os passos dela e seu coração quase saiu do peito numa só batida. Por entre as sombras ficou a olhar para saber quando ela estava mais próxima dele.

Rose não queria admitir, mas estava começando a sentir medo. E foi muito maior quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Seu grito jamais saiu, pois uma outra mão tampou-lhe a boca.

Então ela enxergou o cinza das pupilas e o loiro dos cabelos e seu corpo relaxou. Lentamente ele abaixou a mão da boca dela.

-Você me assustou – ela o acusou.

-Não foi a intenção.

-Certo. E o que quer?

-Por que não adivinha?

-Porque não gosto de adivinhação – ela respondeu.

-Nem imagina? – Scorpius se aproximou dela e seus hálitos se misturavam.

-Diga logo. Não gosto desse tipo de jogo.

-Ok, ruiva – ele suspirou profundamente, e então segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – Desejo isso há tempos – ele disse antes de beijá-la suavemente.

Rose ficou sem ação. Não correspondeu de início, mas a entrega aconteceu segundo depois. Um beijo doce e calmo se prolongou nos minutos seguinte. Suas bocas pareciam se encaixar desde sempre. Suas línguas saboreavam cada parte da boca do outro com calma. De início seus olhos fitavam um ao outro, mas depois cederam e se fecharam para melhor aproveitarem o momento.

Nenhum dos dois sabia como aquilo acontecera e porque acontecera. Mas estava sendo maravilhoso. Não estavam mais em Hogwarts. Estavam levitando a muitos metros de distância da terra. Rose não queria que aquilo terminasse e por isso segurou o rosto de Scorpius nas mãos e assim o beijo se tornou mais necessitado.

Ele intensificou o beijo e as caricias se tornaram mais fortes. Suas línguas, agora, dançavam no ritmo da música tocada três andares abaixo.

-Você... Me... Faz... Delirar! – Scorpius disse entre vários beijos.

Rose sorriu e em resposta o beijou mais avassaladoramente.

Ficaram ali, naquele corredor escuro e vazio, por tanto tempo, que este acabou se perdendo. A festa não mais existia e a noite era a única confidente deles. Mas aos poucos eles foram se separando até estarem novamente frente a frente, com os olhos tentando decifrar o que cada um pensava.

-Vamos voltar para a festa? – Rose indagou.

-Separados.

Rose adquiriu uma expressão triste. Ele só a queria por uma noite.

-Não, não – ele se precipitou e segurou o rosto dela nas mãos. – Vamos fazer disso nosso segredo, por enquanto. Esse é o nosso Halloween, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu. Ele a beijou rapidamente. Virou-se e deu três passos antes de se virar novamente para ela, que mantinha três dedos na boca como se recordando os vários beijos.

-Só para saber, você está linda nessa fantasia de Luz.

Ela sorriu. Ele deu um último sorriso e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor escuro.

-Você também está lindo como as Trevas. É por isso que sou a Luz. A sua luz.

Ela sorriu docemente e começou a caminhar pelo corredor se recompondo. Ainda teria uma noite pela frente, a qual seria impossível ficar sem olhar na direção dele.

Chegou ao Salão e escreveu um pequeno bilhete e prendeu a pata do morcego mandando-o enviar a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

O pequenino morcego chegou perto do destinatário, que pegou o bilhete e o mandou embora imediatamente.

_Nas Trevas, a Luz encontra a felicidade por achar algo que poderá iluminar para o resto da eternidade.  
__Não esqueça do mais alto pico onde a lua ilumina com todo vigor as trevas._

Ele leu aquilo e um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios finos.

Seria assim, por meio de enigmas que eles se comunicariam, pois assim começara e assim sempre seria. E nenhum dos dois se esqueceu desse Halloween, o mais especial de todos que viveram e viveriam.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Escrevi especialmente para o Halloween :) E esse shipper é algo qe deve, sim, ser explorado !  
Reviews !  
Beeeijos ..!


End file.
